


Caught

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin likes to run in the mornings so the dog is tired, F/M, He's also been working out at home and using his kids as weights, Smut, he has already had his vasectomy so don't expect a surprise pregnancy, it drives padme mad, so she orchestrates a little quickie before the kids get up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin likes to go on runs and work out at home. His kids also like to sit on his back and hang on him to provide extra weight while he does his work out. Padmé finds it hard to keep her hands off of him while he's doing this because her husband is incredibly attractive and it has been a while since they've been intimate. So, Padmé orchestrates a plan for a quickie on the kitchen table...only for their oldest son to catch them.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Caught

Anakin opened the door, and Threepio went in the house first, panting and turning around, waiting for Anakin to come in and take his leash off. “Good boy, come here and let me dry your feet, and then you can go back to bed.” He wiped the dog’s paws, patted his sides, and took the leash off, watching their dog trot back off into the twins’ room to go back to sleep. 

Anakin chuckled, shook his head, and stripped himself of his soaked t-shirt. 

“Hey, sexy. Come here often?” Padmé teased him as she sat at their kitchen table, watching the rain with a mug of coffee in her hand. 

“I could ask you the same thing, good lookin’. Tell me, is there a man in your life?” He tossed his wet shirt in the kitchen sink and went to wrap his arms around his wife’s shoulders. 

“I am unfortunately married, kind sir.” 

“Eh, what your husband doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Anakin whispered, dropping little kisses to the crook of her neck and working his way up to nip the spot behind her ear lightly. “You’ve got my favorite pajamas on. What’s the occasion?” 

“The occasion is we haven’t had any mommy-daddy time in a while, and you, my love, have been driving me wild with your morning runs and doing pull-ups outside.” She captured his lips in a heated kiss, and Anakin moaned. “I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me.”

“Are you sure it’s safe? That I don’t have any residual swimmers?” He asked, his head falling back and her hand already cupping him through his athletic shorts. “Oh, fuck.”

“That is exactly what we’re going to do,” she nipped his chest, “I think you’ll be fine. It’s been almost eight months since you’ve had that done.” She dropped to her knees and pulled his shorts and underwear down before taking him into her mouth. 

“Christ, Padmé.” She swirled her tongue around his head, and his hand drifted to rest on the table to keep his balance. He watched his shaft slide in and out of her mouth through lust-filled eyes. She made eye contact with him, and he grunted softly. 

She slowly backed off and pressed soft, feather-light kisses to his thighs, working her way back up to his lips, teasingly. 

“Take me,” she whispered in his ear, her teeth grazing his earlobe, “I want you to take me.” She hopped up onto the table, pulling her silk nightgown up as she made herself comfortable. 

Anakin stepped between her legs, his hands smoothing over her thighs. “You planned this quickie, didn’t you?” He asked as he teased her clit with the head of his cock. “You purposely didn’t wear underwear and wore my favorite pajamas while you waited for me to get back from my run.” 

Padmé didn’t say anything, just smiled lustfully up at him and quirked an eyebrow. He chuckled lightly and slid into her, gasping as her inner muscles hugged him. “We gotta be fast and quiet; otherwise, we’re gonna wake the kids.” He set a brisk tempo as he thrust himself inside her. His hips snapped quickly, his pelvis bumping her clit on each downstroke, Padmé mewling softly and her hands roaming his body. 

“Baby, I’m close. Oh, Ani, I’m so close. Keep going,” she gasped, her eyes dark, lips parted, and her fingers flexing against his hips. A choked sound fell from her lips in an attempt to keep quiet as her pussy clenched around him. He pulled out, his hand pumping his cock quickly.

“Fuck, Padmé. Oh fuck,” he gasped as Padmé’s eyes flicked toward the stairs. “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum on these tits, Ani. I want you to cum on me,” she whispered, her left hand brushing over his lower stomach and her right tugging at his hair. Anakin gasped, his hand slowing down as he spilled himself onto her chest. 

Panting, Anakin put himself back together before grabbing a wet rag for Padmé. 

“Think we were caught?” She asked, dabbing her chest with the rag. 

“Nah. I think they’re all still sleeping soundly,” he straightened her nightgown and ran his hand through her hair. “I miss this. I miss us being able to kiss each other without being interrupted.” 

Padmé laughed softly, handing him back the washrag and threw her arms over his neck. “I miss it too, but as the kids get less and less dependent on us, we’ll have more time to reconnect. That is, if you still find me attractive, and we haven’t annoyed each other so much that we hate each other.” She kissed him gently again. 

“Daddy?” A small voice asked, startling them. “What are you an Mommy doing?” Padmé swore softly and dropped her head to his collarbone and closed her eyes, trying to think of a believable lie. 

“Twister,” Anakin answered, his voice rumbling through his chest, “go back to bed, Luke.”

“Why were you playing on the table?”

“So we wouldn’t lose any pieces. Go lay back down for a bit, and I’ll come to wake you up for breakfast.” 

“Anakin,” she hissed, pinching his shoulder to get his attention, “Twister only has a mat and a spinner! He’s not going to believe that!” 

“Shut it,” he hissed back, “he’s five and barely awake.” Luke shuffled on the stairs a bit. “Sorry if we woke you, bud. Mommy gets excited when she wins. Why don’t you try to go potty while you’re awake I’ll come to tuck you back in.” 

“Okay,” Luke agreed, turning to go back up the steps. “Threepio took over my bed and wouldn’t move, so I wanted you to move him outta the way. Also, Leia was talkin’ in her sleep, and she said some bad words, Daddy. Like the kind of bad words that you and Uncle Rex say at work.” Luke’s little voice and footsteps faded away as he went up the steps and back toward his room. Anakin let out a breath of relief, and Padmé stepped back to look him in the eye. 

“Twister?”

He shrugged, a slight blush creeping over his neck. “It was the first thing I thought of that would make sense if he saw us going at it. I also didn’t expect him to ask why we were fucking on the table, so I just went with it.” He kissed her lips again. “You also need to learn to be quieter, missy. I’m sure it was your moaning that woke him.”

Padmé swatted him. “Oh, like your little grunt when you came, didn’t?” 

“Agree to disagree?” 

“Deal,” Padmé mumbled, kissing him again and shoving him toward their master bathroom. “Go take a shower. You smell like a wet dog, sex, and boy. I’ll put your son back to bed.” He smirked and wiped her chest with a napkin before she walked away.

“There was still cum on your chest,” he explained. 

“You just wanted to feel my boob, perv. You don’t have to lie.” Anakin rolled his eyes at her. She disappeared up the stairs, flashing him the bird as she went. Anakin followed at a slower pace before swearing and running back down the steps to get his soaking wet running shirt out of the kitchen sink. 


End file.
